The New Haruhi
by Penguinparty6k
Summary: When the new girl at Ouran, "Amber Pierce" comes to visit the host club, some tension arises between her and Haruhi. She will do whatever it takes to be on top of the high school food chain, even if that means dating all of the host club members, and destroying Haruhi!
1. Chapter 1

**The new Haruhi?**

**(Oh and credit to Ouran for most of these characters )**

**Chapter 1: Who the heck is that hottie?**

(Amber's perspective)

I walked into my new school as a new student. I knew I didn't need to be shy around these kids because they were already parting down the red sea as I walked down the hall. Heads were turning and guys' eyes were winking as I flipped my long auburn hair around like it was nothing. At my old school, Lobelia Academy, I was pretty much the Regina George of the school. I mean, I wasn't in the Zuka club but… that's okay. I took that club down with me before I left that place. Although nobody told me, their eyes told me where I was going. I was going to music room three. I knew that if you want to be at the top of the high school food chain, you needed a cute boyfriend. And from what I heard from my eavesdropping on the Zuka club, the host club has the cutest guys at Ouran Academy. So I headed down to Music Room 3. I opened the door and was blasted with roses and heard them say "Welcome." Standing before me was the Ouran Host Club. A little boy jumped in front of me and said

"You want to have some cake with me?"

"Nah I'm good."

After that, a girl with a guys haircut walked up and said, "Hello! I'm Haruhi! How may I help you?"

I knew what she was doing. She was pretending to be a host to get in with the guys so that they would like her. I wasn't having that though. I replied ,

"Listen girl, you aren't fooling anybody. I am the new head gal around here so I suggest you get out of here."

Then some know it all looking guy came up to me and said, "Excuse me Madame. If you would like to make an appointment with one of our hosts, please let me know." He smiled with a smirk and went back to sitting on the one of the red couches.

I thought, _This should be easier than I thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Blonde may work!**

(Amber's perspective)

So I walked right past the know-it-all in the glasses and looked around the room to see who I had to work with. I saw this tall guy silently watching the little one on a sugar high, two twins who seemed to be putting on a show for the other girls visiting the club, and then I saw him. He was going to be the key to my popularity here at Ouran. His shiny blonde hair hit the light just right and his eyes twinkled like stars. (I also has a feeling he was totally obsessed with himself.) He was already sitting with another girl but I was way prettier so I knew I could just sass her out of her seat. I walked over and said, "Hey Cutie. What's your name?" *winks* He replied "My name's Tamaki. How about you my darling?" I knew that he was going to be mine soon. So I looked into his eyes and then I- "UMM EXCUSE ME?! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS APPOINTMENT FOR WEEKS AND YOU ARE NOT JUST GOING TO TAKE TAMAKI LIKE THAT!" It was that girl that I was prettier than. But I will just get rid of her in the next chapter. I'm not worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: She gotta go Gurl**

(Amber's Perspective)

(To the less pretty one) "Listen, I heard that the twins REALLY want to see you. Like when you walked in here, their heads turned."

"Really?" She said with a blush on her face. "Tamkai, I'll see you later."

I sat down next to Tamkai and I noticed he just couldn't stop staring at me. "So what exactly do you do here?"

"Well, we entertain girls, by keeping them company."

"Well what about that girl? Is she gay?"

"NO! What girl? You mean Haruhi?"

"Yeah…Haruhi the girl standing over there by the twins."

"Standing by the TWINS? HARUHI! DADDY IS COMING TO PROTECT YOU!"

I wasn't quite sure why nobody else seemed to know but it seemed pretty obvious to me. But Tamaki seemed to be pretty protective of Haruhi and if I was going to date Tamaki, I needed to destroy her…at all costs.


End file.
